


It Gets Better

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Season/Series 07, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tumblr Prompt, saving people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Jacinda just wants to forget her rough day...until she meets someone having a worse one than her.





	It Gets Better

**Author's Note:**

> @trueloveismagic prompted: 11 + Glass Believer. ("“ That voice in your head that’s saying there’s no way out, it’s wrong. Would you please, please just believe me. It gets better.”)
> 
>  
> 
> Takes place before Henry and Jacinda officially meet in 7x01, during the first 2 years of the curse.
> 
>  
> 
> Trigger warning: Thoughts of suicide/attempted suicide.

 

Jacinda walked towards her apartment after a particularly rough evening. If she didn’t desperately need her job to prove to her step-mother that she was stable, she’d quit. In that moment, she wanted nothing more than to soak in the tub and bitch to Sabine about her day.

 

As she reached her building, however, she found someone lingering at the top. She could’ve just ignored it. She could’ve just headed to bed. Instead, something called her to climb the stairs to the roof, where she found herself face to face with a strange man. He had the saddest green eyes she had ever seen and he was clearly drunk.

 

“You okay there?” She asked.

 

He didn’t say a word, he just stumbled towards the edge. In a quick moment, she grabbed hold of his arm.

 

“I lost them,” he mumbled.

“Lost who?”

“I wasn’t there and now they’re gone.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I tried to save them, but it was too late. It’s all my fault.”

 

He tried to escape her grip, but she realized his plan and tightened it. He looked at her and his frown increased, bringing out the lines in his forehead. He was so close to pouting, it would’ve been cute given different circumstances.

 

“Let me go.”

“No. I’ve been there.” And it was true. Maybe she hadn’t lost someone like him, but when Victoria tricked her into giving her Lucy, she felt like she had lost it all. She was so close to just giving up and she would’ve, if it weren’t for Sabine. She had talked her down plenty of times and encouraged her to get help. “It hurts, I know it hurts.”

“Then let me stop the pain.”

“I can’t do that. You know it’s not the answer.”

“What do you know?”

“I know that voice in your head that’s saying there’s no way out, it’s wrong. Would you please just believe me?”

 

He wrenched away and got closer to the edge. Below the city buzzed and cars whizzed by. She held her breath, uncertain of how to stop all of this.

 

“It gets better.”

He turned to look at her and she offered him a small smile. He slowly walked closer and accepted her outstretched hand.

 

“You promise?” He whispered.

“I promise.”

 

He slowly nodded and headed back down the stairs Jacinda watched him as he made his way to the bottom and walked to his car. She worried he’d start it, but instead, he just seemed to curl up and fall asleep. She knew he’d be fine there until morning.

 

Holding her sweater closer to her body as the wind gushed around her, she headed back down to her own apartment. She thought of the mysterious man and hoped one day, he could find peace.

 

Little did she realize, it was her and her daughter that would hold that for him.


End file.
